


It Started Because of a Party

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [4]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: (as if that wasn't obvious with the families setup), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kid Fic, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is a Good Dad, Kim Inseong is a Good Friend, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parent Kim Inseong, Parent Lee Taeyong, Slice of Life, Stressed Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, a tiny bit of angsty, but it's mostly fluff and crack, he's trying his best, other members are mentioned, soft parents, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Doyoung nodded and wiped his hands on his apron, glancing at the timers on the cakes. “Okay, the cakes are almost done. Tell him I’ll be out in a bit.” Jungwoo nodded and Doyoung smiled at their oldest. “Thanks, Woo.”“Go ahead, I’ll get the cakes out. I’m not completely incompetent in the kitchen, remember?” Taeyong grinned at him and shooed him out. Doyoung laughed and nodded, moving to take off his apron and wash his hands quickly. “Go on, I’ll set them to cool for you. Then I’m going to finish with the dishes so you don’t have to worry about that while decorating.” He smiled and moved to physically start nudging Doyoung to the door.When Doyoung walked out, he smiled seeing the older. He walked over and sat across the table from him. “Inseong! It’s been ages. How are things?” He smiled at his childhood friend. The world had truly been a small place when he found out that Inseong was a professor at the same school as both Taeil and Kun. They quickly reconnected, having grown up together before Inseong’s family moved away in middle school. Of course, adult life sometimes meant not meeting up as often. Especially with kids.[ i'm sorry for the bad summary/title - the fic is a rambling mess ]
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	It Started Because of a Party

**Author's Note:**

> so this wasn't supposed to be as long as it turned out to be _*laughs at the comment about this series being short one-shot types*_ ... but then Inseong showed up and they got to talking about their kids and suddenly the drabble has become this massive mess that it is - and it didn't even go where i had originally been planning for it :)
> 
> also - sorry it's taken some time, i've had a LOT going on in my "adult" life so it's been a bit crazy ... 
> 
> but enough rambling - i hope you enjoy! :)

“Doyoung, relax. It doesn’t have to be perfect.” Doyoung sighed as he watched Taeyong walking into the kitchen of the bakery. “You know he’ll love it regardless.”

“But I don’t want him to feel overlooked. We both know how Johnny and Jaehyun go to extremes for both Mark and Jaemin.” Doyoung continued to mix the batter, sighing. “I know he wouldn’t say anything, but still-”

Taeyong walked around the counter, moving to put on an apron before starting to clean up around the kitchen, being sure to not get in the other’s way. “Dejun said he doesn’t want a big celebration. You know he’s not like that.”

Doyoung nodded, shifting the bowl of batter to the side and reaching for the pans. “He just wants to have basically a normal weekly get together with a few more of his friends, I know. I just-” He sighed and dropped his hands to the counter. “I want to have something special for him. He deserves so much. All the kids do.” His voice trailed off slightly and he busied himself lining the cake pans.

“Youngie, what’s wrong? I don’t think this is just about Dejun’s birthday cake.” Taeyong walked around to stand across the counter from him. “Talk to me.”

Busying himself pouring the batter into the pans, Doyoung refused to meet Taeyong’s gaze. He knew he couldn’t avoid answering and after putting the pans into the oven and setting his timers he turned back to Taeyong with a frown. “I just-” He took a breath, trying to get his thoughts together. “Am I a bad father?”

“What?! Doyoung, what do you mean? What brought this on?” Taeyong rushed around the counter and pulled him into a tight hug before pulling back slightly. “You’re a wonderful father, why are you worrying?”

He pulled away, starting to clear away the dirty dishes to keep his hands occupied. “I have never been able to spend as much time with the boys as you, or as much as any of the others do with their kids. I’m almost always here. Until you got your current job,  _ they  _ were always here. They grew up sitting in a corner booth in this tiny bakery doing homework or reading or doing whatever to keep themselves occupied and not causing any trouble. What kind of childhood is that, Taeyong?” He continued wiping down the counter and turned to get some of the things to start working on decorations.

Taeyong caught one of Doyoung’s hands in his and turned him to face him. “Why are you blaming yourself for something that isn’t a problem? So the boys spent their time here, what is the issue with that? They were with you and they learned about hard work and how to interact with others. The boys were never the troublesome type. Sungie didn’t speak for almost a full year after we adopted him, for months Dejun would hide in a corner at the slightest loud noise.” He reached and took Doyoung’s other hand, pulling him to face him. “And the most important proof that you’re a wonderful father - the boys all adore you. Do you remember how Jeno would follow you around like a little duckling all the time when we were anywhere else? You’re not a bad father.”

Doyoung took a shaky breath, glancing up at the ceiling to try and keep his eyes from watering. “Stop, I don’t want salt in the fondant.”

Taeyong laughed softly. “Not until you agree that you’re not a bad father. Besides, isn’t there some superstition or saying about crying in the kitchen?”

Shaking his head, Doyoung laughed softly. “No, the only one that’s even close to that is that if the food is over salted the cook is in love?”

“While I love you, let’s not mix the sugar and salt. I don’t think a salty birthday cake would be a good idea.” Taeyong smiled, earning another small laugh from Doyoung. “So is there anything I can help you with?”

Doyoung sighed, leaning in to rest his forehead against Taeyong’s shoulder for a moment before straightening. “Who’s out at the front? I sent Bin home early because he said he wasn’t feeling well. Hopefully it’s not the stomach bug going around that the school sent an email about.” He started kneading the color into the fondant, watching to test the right shade of green for the design he had planned.

“Woo is out there. His science team meeting ended early. Apparently their teacher had a baby shower or something. And before you say anything, he was the one who wanted to. It’s good for his socialisation too.” 

Taeyong moved to the sink and started to wash the dishes, listening as Doyoung started humming to himself. They worked in comfortable relative silence for a while, Doyoung eventually switching to softly singing along to whatever song was in his head. There was the soft chatter from the dining area of the cafe and it formed a comfortable background noise. 

Jungwoo peeked in the door from the front and glanced between the two. “Uhm, there’s someone here who says he knows you, Appa? He wanted to ask you something? He ordered a drink and I made it for him already.” 

Jungwoo’s smile reassured Doyoung that it likely wasn’t anyone that would be bad news, and he had been behaving more mischievously lately. Doyoung blamed all the time he had been spending with Xuxi, and he took entirely too much after Yuta. Sometimes he wondered who was worse, Yuta or Ten. But then one of Ten’s boys would do something to remind him. Yangyang was an absolute terror, and Doyoung was glad that the only one of Ten’s kids that were especially close with his own was Guanheng, and he wasn’t too bad. At least as far as the Qian-Li boys were concerned.

Doyoung nodded and wiped his hands on his apron, glancing at the timers on the cakes. “Okay, the cakes are almost done. Tell him I’ll be out in a bit.” Jungwoo nodded and Doyoung smiled at their oldest. “Thanks, Woo.”

“Go ahead, I’ll get the cakes out. I’m not completely incompetent in the kitchen, remember?” Taeyong grinned at him and shooed him out. Doyoung laughed and nodded, moving to take off his apron and wash his hands quickly. “Go on, I’ll set them to cool for you. Then I’m going to finish with the dishes so you don’t have to worry about that while decorating.” He smiled and moved to physically start nudging Doyoung to the door.

When Doyoung walked out, he smiled seeing the older. He walked over and sat across the table from him. “Inseong! It’s been ages. How are things?” He smiled at his childhood friend. The world had truly been a small place when he found out that Inseong was a professor at the same school as both Taeil and Kun. They quickly reconnected, having grown up together before Inseong’s family moved away in middle school. Of course, adult life sometimes meant not meeting up as often. Especially with kids.

Inseong smiled and took a sip of his drink. “Good, Hwi’s competition season has started to come to an end. Which is sad for him, but good for me. It ends up almost as busy as the end of the year, between holidays and finals.” 

Doyoung nodded with a small smile. “I definitely understand the chaos that comes from kids sports and such. While they’re not all in sports, between the other clubs and teams and such, it’s like playing tetris with time.”

“Jaeyoon said he saw your husband with one of yours for a game or something at one of his out of town competitions. Last week, I think?”

Nodding, Doyoung paused to smile at Jungwoo, who brought over a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him. “That was probably Jeno then. Surprisingly he’s the only one who had anything last week aside from practices.” He took a sip of the coffee before shaking his head. “Two weeks from now is going to be a crazy week. Woo has a mock competition with another school, Jeno has another game, and Sungie has a showcase. Dejun is the only one not busy that week. But this week is his.”

Inseong nodded with a bright smile. “His birthday, right? Hwi mentioned a small party this weekend? He said Dejun didn’t want to throw a big thing, but he was having some friends over.” Doyoung nodded, making a mental note to ask Dejun how many of his friends he had invited, just to be sure there wouldn’t be any shortages. “With competition season finishing, Hwi has time for other things. Not to mention Kun asks about joining your get togethers.”

A plate was put in front of Doyoung and he glanced up to see Jungwoo smiling at him. “Dad said you probably skipped lunch.” Jungwoo turned his smile to Inseong. “Would you like anything to eat, Mr. Kim?”

Inseong shook his head with a smile and Jungwoo nodded before heading back behind the counter, pulling out a notebook from underneath the cash station. “Your kids are growing up so fast.” He laughed. “Of course, I shouldn’t say anything, since Hwi is the same age as one of your oldest.”

Doyoung laughed softly. “You only have one, so it seems like it’s a different speed. With four, it’s like a never-ending snowball effect. I sometimes feel like if I blink then Sungie will be in high school or the others will have left for college already.” He picked up the sandwich that Jungwoo had put in front of him. “Are you sure you’re not hungry? I hate to eat in front of someone when they don’t have food.”

“No, I had lunch with another friend of ours. We think his son has a crush on Hwi. It’s cute.” 

After finishing the bite of food, Doyoung laughed softly. “One of Kun’s kids caught Dejun and Kun’s oldest kissing at a cookout a few weeks ago. Dejun hasn’t said anything to any of us, but Sungie said Chenle had been complaining about Guanheng being ‘puppy struck’ as he apparently called it.”

“I heard about that. Kun said that Yangyang’s teasing was worse than normal and that Ten was being extra dramatic.”

Doyoung scoffed at the mention of Ten. To outsiders it might look like they hated each other, but their friendship had long since been built from shared teasing and banter. “At least it’s Guanheng. If any of my boys had a crush on Yangyang, I might ship them to a boarding school.”

Inseong laughed loudly. “You wouldn’t do that to any of your kids. Even if they liked Ten’s mini-me.”

“‘Ten’s mini-me’ is a good way to describe him, even though he manages to be worse.”

Inseong’s phone went off and he glanced down with a frown. “I’m sorry, I have to run. I had only planned on stopping in to ask you about Dejun’s party. You can just text me the details, or just have Dejun tell Hwi.” He stood with a smile and a wave. “See you later, tell Taeyong hi for me.”

Doyoung nodded with a wave as Inseong hurried out the door, turning his attention back to the sandwich. He took another bite before seeing Taeyong sit in the chair opposite him that Inseong had just been sitting in. 

“Dejun invited Hwiyoung?” 

“Yeah, and Inseong said they might make it since his competitions were slowing down.” Doyoung continued to slowly eat the sandwich.

Taeyong nodded with a smile. “That’s good. I think Dejun mentioned a couple others. But I think we shouldn’t worry about too many more than the normal group.” Doyoung nodded before raising an eyebrow at the grin on Taeyong's face. “I left you something in the back as well. When you finish your food.”

Doyoung frowned, putting the remaining bit of his sandwich back on his plate. “Taeyong, what did you do to my kitchen?”

“I didn’t do anything to your kitchen. I know better than to mess with it. I just left you a present.” Taeyong’s grin didn’t fade and Doyoung started to get curious as to what it could be.

He finished the sandwich and stood, taking the plate and mug with him to the back. Glancing around, Doyoung walked to the counter where the cakes were cooling and let out a small laugh. Taeyong had made a small heart out of a piece of the fondant that Doyoung had set aside as scrap, carving a smiley face in it as well.

“Lee Taeyong, you are a child.” He muttered to himself before moving to put his apron back on and wash his hands to continue work on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the members mentioned / referenced - this is just fiction ]
> 
> let me know what you thought ... hopefully you enjoyed ... I love hearing your thoughts and such - they seriously make my day / week! :)
> 
> if you have any questions / such about the families / relations / etc in the series feel free to ask - or if you think i should post a sort of masterlist or something ... _[ i also have backstories behind some of the families / how the kids came to be with the parents / etc - if interested ]_
> 
> and yes - the SF9 boys are going to keep showing up because i adore that group (they're one of my ults) - plus they seem to keep popping into things ... 
> 
> as always (because this world is an extra crazy place right now) - stay safe and healthy :)


End file.
